


About Time

by Hermionesgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I know, I swear this is not going to be yet another timeturner fic, I'm not a native speaker and this is my first fic in this universe, Miscarriage, The Hermione/Ron pairing wont last, Time Travel, also I might revive some characters or kill some that haven't died in the battle, bc Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks deserved Better, fight me jk rowling, pls be kind!, this will def be a SSHG happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermionesgranger/pseuds/Hermionesgranger
Summary: Hermione Granger is back at Hogwarts for her seventh year, 19 years old, in a general life crisis, and now pregnant.(Don't worry, I'm not in the habit of abandoning fics! This will be finished :) Also, that's a working title, I might change it by the time I finish writing this fic!)





	1. Prologue

The first time it happened she was sitting on the bathroom floor, crying, with diagnostic runes floating just in front of her stomach. It started as it always does, a faint tingling on her toes and the tips of her fingers. Then it was as if she was slowly being submerged in ice cold water, and then… nothing. Everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Hermione found herself sitting completely naked in what looked to be one of Hogwarts living quarters. Looking down, she could see blood dripping over her legs. There was a small pile of folded clothes on a chair nearby, and she could see a wand laying on top of them. She made to stand up, and immediately realised it was a _horrible_ idea. Her body protested every move she made, and everything felt weird, like she’d just had the worst apparition experience in history. It was like everything was underwater, her movements slow. _Am I having a panic attack?_

“Hermione?” a male voice called from the other room, the door was open and she could see a bed beyond the door frame. Then something _really_ weird happened. Severus Snape appeared on the doorframe, _alive,_ and at first looking totally at ease with the idea of having her in what was apparently his quarters. He seemed quickly realise something was wrong, either because of the blood or because she was stark naked. Or maybe it was the fact that she could feel herself beginning to collapse again.The last thing she saw was a panicked Snape running in her direction.

 

* * *

 

The next time she woke she was wearing a nightgown, tucked into the bed she’d seen from the other room.

“You’re awake” Snape was sitting on a chair beside the bed, looking at her, a book apparently long forgotten resting face down on the armrest furthest from her. “How are you feeling?”

Hermione ignored him and took a deep breath. _Okay. You might be dead. It’s alright._ She sat up and tried to think more clearly. _If he’s here it means I’m dead then, right? But why_ Snape _?_

“Today is the 17th of April, 1987.” _What._ _Is he insane?_ Snape was looking at her as if he hadn’t just completely lost his mind. “You arrived yesterday at around 7pm. I wrote it down so you could remember when you go back.”

“What the actual _fuck_ is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please do leave your suggestions, thoughts, and ideas in the comments! Also, if anyone is willing to be a beta/soundboard for me in this one I'd be really happy!  
> This story isn't currently completely written out, but it is outlined. I'm totally willing to change things according to your suggestions, though! That's what fic is about, right?  
> Also, like I said in the tags, I'm not a native speaker and this is my first fic in the Harry Potter universe (though I've written fics for years now - to the point of still being slightly scared of Anne Rice when posting fic), so please be kind!
> 
>  
> 
> This is inspired by the movies About Time and Time Traveler's Wife, as well as the book Time Traveler's Wife.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh.” For a second he looked surprised, and then nothing.  _ Why in the motherfucking hell is he occluding right now.  _  “How many times have you done this, Ms. Granger?”

“Done  _ what _ ?” 

“Travelled.”

“What do you mean ‘ _ travelled _ ’?. What’s happening? And why did you say it’s 1987? What is going on?”  _ He’s  _ dead _ , you dimwit, how would he even know. _

“I said it because that’s the year we are in.” He didn’t seem to be joking, not in the least. “And I meant travelled as in time travelled.” He gave a long sigh before continuing.

“I apologise. I didn’t think this would’ve been your very first time. You’re a time traveler, Ms. Granger. I know you’ve used a time turner before, but this is another kind of time travel. I can’t tell you much about it, you-” It was the first time Hermione had ever seen him seem unsure of himself. She could see the moment he dry swallowed and tried to recollect his thoughts. “I haven’t been told everything there is to know about your condition, but I know you can’t control it in the beginning.”

“I’m… Do we know each other?” Hermione had a hard time believing him, but part of her felt it was important to get as much information out of this as she could.

“I’ve been told I am your professor at some point, yes.”

“You know very well that that’s not what I meant.”

“Yes.”

“Yes… we know each other? Or yes you know what I meant?” She could see his jaw working, but for some reason the thought of making him mad at her didn’t frighten her.

“Yes to both, Ms. Granger.” 

“Right. Would you care to elaborate?”

“Not particularly.” Snape took a deep breath and mumbled something, making an elf appear. He ordered them tea, and it arrived on bedside table just seconds later. “You must have questions about your condition, I’m sure.”

She knew he was changing the subject, but chose to pick her battles right then. After all, he  _ was  _ the only one who knew about her so called  _ condition _ , as far as she knew. 

“What’s it called?” He smiled at that, actually smiled, and it left her absolutely confused.  _ Why is he smiling, has he lost it? Have  _ I _? _

“If it has a name, I am not aware of it.”

“What do I do to get home?” That question seemed to hurt him for some reason. Hermione kept getting more confused at his reactions, and his answers weren’t helping much.  _ Would it kill him to develop his replies just a little bit? _

“You don’t have to do anything, you just… go, eventually.” 

“So  _ when  _ am I going back home, exactly?”

“I’m not completely sure, it tends to vary.”

“Well aren’t you just a  _ fountain  _ of knowledge?” They stared each other down for a while, and Hermione took a deep breath. “Ok, this isn’t going to work if you can’t answer any of my questions.” He chuckled. Actually  _ laughed  _ at her. She huffed and threw the covers off of herself, sitting instead on the edge of the bed. “Just tell me whatever you know so I can get the hell out of here.”

“Right.” He arranged himself on his chair, sitting up straighter and putting his teacup back on the bedside table. “There’s no telling how long you stay once you travel, at least not in the beginning. It could be minutes, days, sometimes weeks. Also, the time you stay here doesn’t translate exactly to the time on your original timeline, so you shouldn’t worry much about that. This changes, you learn to control it all better, until you’re able to travel at will, and to suppress spontaneous travels at stressful events. That’s your main trigger, when you have something that deeply upsets or scares you.” It was disconcerting, being told things about herself from Professor Snape. “Like I said, you start training yourself to better control it all, you find someone to help you, though you never told me who.”

Hermione took it all in, still only half believing it all, and tried very hard not to have her third panic attack in less than one waking hour. “Do you really not know how I can get back home?” She hadn’t meant for her voice to break as it did, it wasn’t even like her life back home was such a treat right then, but she couldn’t help it - her nose started burning and her throat closed up.

Snape reached for her,  _ actually reached for her,  _ as if to comfort her. He stopped himself short, his hand hovering mid-air for a fraction of a second before dropping back to his lap. “I’m-” She could see him trying very hard to contain himself.  _ Why does he seem to have such a hard time controlling himself tonight?  _ Severus stood and turned to the windowpane charmed to show a view to the lake. 

Her fingers started tingling.

 “Most extreme emotions seem to act as triggers, as do...” His voice started sounding further and further away, and looking down hermione saw herself trembling. 

“Professor Snape, I think-” Snape turned around, but she never got to see his reaction.

  
  


Apparently the journey back wasn’t as hard on her, because Hermione was completely able to stand up without collapsing when she appeared back on her bathroom floor. If she wasn’t completely naked again,  _ that’s starting to become quite inconvenient _ , she would have been able to dismiss it as a strange panic related hallucination. She cast a tempus and saw she hadn’t even been gone two hours. With a deep breath, she headed for Minerva’s office.

It wasn’t until she was halfway there that she remembered why she had been panicking earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait and for the short chapter! I've had some personal issues that have come in the way of writing. Unfortunately I don't believe those will be going away any time soon, which means I might take a while between each chapter. But as I said in the beginning, I'm not planning on leaving this unfinished, don't worry!   
> Also I've made some changes in my planning of this story, and have already made the changes in tag accordingly. There will be some Hermione/Ron in this fic, so I'm sorry if that's not your cup of tea and that I couldn't warn you before. I had initially planned on having their relationship be over, but after a conversation with a friend I decided it was best if I showed that relationship and its end too. There is still going to be a SSHG happy ending, so there's not much need to fret :)


End file.
